Sakura
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Hitoshi Shinsō tomó el tren equivocado pero gracias a eso pudo conocer a la joven Izuku Midoriya, cada día rechaza el directo y elige el tren sólo para verla e intentará hablar con ella sin importar que...
1. Todo comenzó

**Sakura**

 _¿Cómo se enamoran las personas?_

 _¿En verdad existe esa chispa al momento de verla?_

 _¿Cómo debemos reaccionar ante ella?_

Esas son las preguntas que cualquier chica de secundaria se plantearía al ver al chico que le gusta, o eso es lo que se espera ¿no? pero la realidad es…diferente ya que esas cuestionas las tiene un chico Hitoshi Shinsō, que está enamorado de una chica y no de cualquiera sino de Izuku Midoriya, con sólo ver la dulce e inocente mirada de aquella joven pudo sentir que su corazón se derritió al verla sonreír de manera única. Quería verla, conocerla más…el único problema es sólo podía verla desde lejos, en específico verla sentada en un asiento del tren mientras que ella escribía en su libreta que pareciera que intentaron quemarla.

" _No seas idiota, háblale"_

" _No seas gallina, ve con ella"_

" _Con un simple hola bastaría ¿verdad?"_

Miró por encima de su hombro con un sonrojo notorio en su cara, de nuevo estaba ella, escribiendo en su libreta, la joven se sobresaltó al sentir la mirada de Hitoshi y alzó la vista para descubrirlo, con rapidez voltea avergonzado.

" _Eres un idiota"_

Sí, definitivamente lo era, cerró los ojos decepcionado de sí mismo, ya son varias veces que le pasa, pareciera que fuera un acosador. Una gota de sudor recorrió por su sien.

" _Lo intentaré otro día"_ — Pensó — " _Tengo que hablar con ella"_

Bajó del tren desprendiendo un aura que provocaría un escalofrío a cualquiera que pasara a su lado, en verdad quería hablarla ¿Tan difícil era?, estaba tan cerca de él.

Al ir a su escuela pasó todo el día pensando en Izuku, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacerle caso a sus compañeros cuando le pidieron que usara su Kosei contra un docente a causa de una tarea que había dejado.

No iba a usar su individualidad para eso, él quiere ser un héroe no un villano. Llegó a la estación esperando a que su tren llegará pero en realidad tenía esa pequeña esperanza de ver de nuevo a la joven aunque la probabilidad era muy baja.

Cuando entró en el vagón vio que ya no quedaban asientos disponibles así que se limitó a agarrarse de la barra de apoyo.

Después de varias paradas pudo sentir el roce de una figura muy familiar, buscó con la mirada y ahí estaba… Hitoshi observó a Izuku que parecía muy deprimida, su corazón se contrajo al ver una lágrima asomándose en sus ojos.

" _Acercarme, debo de acercarme"_

" _Tengo que animarla"_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada para verse indiferente…más cool, no pudo evitar posar su mano atrás de su cuello para luego soltarlo.

—Parece que lloverá en cualquier momento. — Dijo él captando la atención de la joven.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Debes tener cuidado al ir a casa

—Sí…

" _No es algo que esperaba pero con algo se empieza"_

" _Rápido, di algo interesante…"_

—El tiempo se va rápido… ¿ya decidiste a que instituto ir?

" _¿Qué estás diciendo? No soy nadie para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas"_

—Yuuei. —El joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada. — Siempre me dicen que no podré convertirme en un héroe por mi condición.

Las palabras de Izuku de inmediato retumbaron en la cabeza del muchacho, sabía exactamente como se sentía al ser desalentado por otros a causa de un pequeño factor en su situación sería el prejuicio de su don.

—A mí también me dicen algo parecido, "no puedes hacerlo porque tu Kosei es para un villano no para un héroe" pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, también se sentía de la misma manera…aunque el caso de ella es un poco diferente, sintió ternura al escuchar las palabras de Shinsō y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de este y ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba hablando con un chico que no sea uno sus matones. Le sonrió provocando que el chico de aterradora mirada se pusiera más nervioso.

—Parece que tenemos mucho en común…esto, no sé su nombre — Mencionó ella.

—Hitoshi Shinsō

—Mucho gusto, Shinsō-san. Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya.

Su sonrisa fue lo mejor que pudo ver en toda su vida, simplemente hermosa, llena de calidez y ternura. Ninguno de los dos se percató que eran vigilados por una mirada escarlata llena de furia.

—Perra, me las vas a pagar— Murmuró Bakugou Katsuki


	2. Otro día que soportar

**Sakura**

 **Capítulo 2: Otro día que soportar.**

Unas risas femeninas resonaban por todo el salón, algunos alumnos miraban de reojo la escena que un grupo de chicas estaban haciendo, sin embargo, ninguno se tomaba la molestia de interferir ¿para qué? Se preguntan, es culpa de Midoriya por no tener un Quirk y tener esa personalidad tan molesta, en definitiva, se lo buscó.

La líder de esas chicas sonreía con malicia hacia abajo, mirando con superioridad a la joven de rizos verdes que mantenía su vista baja mientras era mojada con cerveza —que una de las chicas había traído escondida— mientras que unas se ocupaban de rayar el pupitre de Midoriya, otras se dedicaban a bromear de lo fea que era la chica con sus pecas.

Katsuki sólo se limitaba a ser espectador de todo, con el ceño fruncido observaba el maltrato que recibía su amiga de la infancia, estaba asqueado de Izuku y de su existencia ¿por qué alguien como ella seguía viva? No lo entendía y creía que jamás lo haría. Entonces, el recuerdo del tren apareció en su mente, donde Izuku sonreía con tanta bondad hacia un chico de pelo extraño.

Izuku es una basura, y la basura siempre se reúne.

Los ojos escarlatas brillaron con malicia, no le dejaría salirse con la suya, ella, un ser inferior a él, tenía que saber su lugar, Izuku debía de quedarse como un personaje secundario y no debe ser un héroe o saldría herida de manera innecesaria, las chicas que rodeaban a Izuku no sabían cómo enseñarle a hacerle entender eso.

Pero él sí. Y tenía que actuar pronto o sería demasiado tarde.

[…]

Cuando acabaron las clases, Katsuki esperó a que todos se fueran para quedarse sólo ellos dos, la chica de mirada suave estaba guardando sus cosas, ir a casa y escribir un análisis sobre el incidente, —que un héroe había resuelto en la mañana—, cuando volteó para retirarse del lugar, su cara chocó con el pecho de alguien un poco más alto que ella, Izuku alzó la vista y se topó con el semblante de Katsuki, por instinto retrocedió asustada mientras miraba a todos lados para planear una ruta de escape. Sin darse cuenta, cedió ante sus nervios y no pudo llegar a nada, tragó duro. Una sonrisa burlona creció en los labios del chico, divertido de las reacciones de su compañera.

—Eh, Deku. Te vi en el vagón de camino a la escuela. —Izuku miró extrañada al rubio y Katsuki prosiguió. — ¡Oh! ¿No te diste cuenta? Vaya… ¿Sabes? También vi que hiciste un nuevo amigo, el de cabello raro, parece un marginado, ahora entiendo porque se llevan tan bien.

Izuku abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada, empezando a sudar ¿Por qué lo estaba? Fácil, no quería perder al nuevo amigo que hizo, tomando en cuenta de la forma de ser del muchacho, quien sabe lo que sería capaz para molestarla más de lo debido, e incluso podría comenzar a meterse con Hitoshi sino hacia algo al respecto, ¿debía de irse en otro tren? Pero si lo hacía, ya no vería a Shinsou y él creería que le desagrada, descartó esa idea de inmediato ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Todavía quieres convertirte en Héroe?

La frente de Izuku se tornó azul mientras apretaba sus labios para no vomitar su respuesta, ella no era una cobarde pero tampoco era estúpida, la estaba chantajeando, aun así no dejaría de perseguir su meta y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, un maestro entró al salón, ya que había olvidado unos papeles, interrumpiendo a ambos jóvenes. Katsuki chasqueó la lengua e Izuku aprovechó la situación para escapar como un gatito asustado, provocando la ira del rubio.

La joven corrió tanto como pudo y llegó a la estación, esperando al tren que la llevaría a casa, rezando para que Shinsou no la viera de esta manera. Izuku quería llorar y encerrarse en su cuarto para no salir hasta el día siguiente, pero debía de volver a la escuela y enfrentar a sus matones quiera o no, así era la vida.

Miró detrás, asegurándose de que Katsuki no la siguiera, entrando al vagón, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo de colocar su mano en su pecho. Pudo sobrevivir un día más, solamente tenía que aguantar unos meses y todo estaría bien, las cosas malas no duran mucho, al final de todo. No se dejaría llevar por lo que digan los demás.

Aun así…

Le dolía.

Una figura un poco más alta que ella se acerca, de nuevo su rostro tomó el color celeste, deseando que fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Shinsou estaba a su lado al mismo tiempo que la miraba con un sonrojo en su rostro, Izuku se dio cuenta de algo ¿era su imaginación o estaba más alto?

Shinsou se recargaba en su pie izquierdo y cambiaba al derecho de manera constante, dando a entender que algo lo estaba poniendo nervioso ¿sería por el vagón que estaba lleno? Miró a su alrededor, y se fijó que no había tantas personas, preocupada, levantó la vista para evaluar mejor a Hitoshi.

Se encontraba a sólo centímetros de ella, mientras se agarraba en una de los aros que conectaba con la barra de apoyo. Al momento de que el tren se había detenido, las personas se movieron por la inercia, provocando que el pecho de Hitoshi chocara con el rostro de Izuku, dándole un beso a su caja torácica. El joven pudo sentir más de cerca el cálido cuerpo de Izuku, de pronto, el interior de Shinsou empezó a hervir como un caldero. No podía describir más allá de eso, de todos modos estaba feliz. Sino aprovechaba el momento de valentía que surgió de ese pequeño accidente, se iba a arrepentir.

—Midoriya. —Llamó él e Izuku se sobresaltó— ¿Estás libre mañana?

—¿Eh? ¿Mañana? Será fin de semana, así que si ¿Por qué?

—Me preguntaba si ¿podríamos ir juntos a la nueva cafetería? Está de camino a mi escuela, su temática es de héroes.

Los ojos verdosos de la pequeña Izuku brillaron como estrellas, la cordura de Hitoshi se estaba quebrando de manera rápida, a este paso, no llegaría muy lejos y adiós a la poca posibilidad de tener algo con Midoriya, agitó su cabeza para mantenerse cuerdo, o al menos lo poco que tenía. Se enfocó en los hermosos ojos que brillaban, ilusionados por la propuesta.

Entonces ahí es donde una flecha atravesó el corazón del aspirante a héroe.

[…]

No sabe cómo lo hizo pero lo logró, ya tenía una cita con Izuku mañana, y estaba tan nervioso, estuvo toda la tarde eligiendo un conjunto de ropa que llevaría para el día siguiente ¿debería ir casual? ¡Por supuesto! Ya de por si no tenía ropa elegante y sin olvidar que iban a una cafetería normal, lo único que haría es llamar la atención, además de provocar incomodidad a la joven de rizos verdes, agitó la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse, ya tenía demasiado con la presión de aprobar el examen de admisión en la Yuuei. Él sólo se relajaría ese día, necesitaba un respiro y que no mejor manera con la chica que te gusta. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico, definitivamente estaba enamorado, miró el reloj de la pared.

Ya era media noche y todavía estaba despierto, con prisa se fue a su cama para dormir siquiera un poco, pidiendo no quedarse dormido, hablando de eso…

¿A qué hora se verían?

[…]

En un cuarto, la pequeña Izuku se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, cuando de repente el celular vibró y una luz parpadeaba en el celular de la joven, ella despertó, sorprendida del ruido y revisó su celular, el mensaje la hizo sonreír al ver de qué se trataba de Shinsou, había olvidado confirmarle la hora de la reunión, debió de estar tan ocupado en otras cosas como para decirle en ese momento.

No lo culpaba.

Dejó su celular para volver a dormir y prepararse para el siguiente día, hasta que algo hizo click en la cabeza de Izuku, el sudor empezó a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo y los colores se le subieron, reprendiéndose por ser tan despistada en temas de convivencia, no era su culpa, hace mucho tiempo que no quedaba con alguien y menos con un chico.

¿Qué llevaría puesto para la cita?

Ahora le tocaba a Izuku desvelarse.

[…]

La chica miraba el suelo avergonzada de la situación, tenía puesto un vestido de corte campesina con escote en hombros y le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, su color era de un rosado anaranjado, además que en su cintura había un cinturón café delgado y un par de huaraches del mismo color. Algunos hombres se le quedaban viendo a la chica, e Izuku sólo podía desviar la mirada para ignorarlos, como desearía no haberle dicho a su mamá sobre la cita, ni dejarse persuadir para llevar puesto algo tan vergonzoso. Sin embargo, su progenitora no dejaba de hablarle sobre las opciones que podía llevar. Nunca la había vista tan feliz y por eso acepto.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la joven, esperando a que su nuevo amigo llegara e ir a un lugar más cerrado y con pocas personas, con disimulo miraba su entorno para verificar si se topaba con Shinsou, sólo esperaba que no le hubiese ocurrido algo o que cambiara de opinión y no asistir. Apretó los labios, no debería de pensar en eso, mantenerse positiva era la única opción.

[…]

Shinsou buscaba con desesperación a Izuku ¿debió de preguntarle que llevaba puesto para identificarla mejor? Sí, debió de hacerlo. El foco se encendió en Shinsou y sacó su celular para luego marcar el nuevo número, escuchó los tonos, todavía mirando a los lados para ver si por mera casualidad se encontrara a su cita. Entonces vio que una persona se movía para buscar en su bolsa, rápidamente volteó y sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando era…

Un ángel.

El chico de cabellos purpuras estaba fascinado, abrió la boca pero nada le salía de ella, colocó su mano atrás de su cuello, nervioso por la situación que se estaba presentando ante él, quería gritar y correr a toda velocidad por la gran emoción que su ser estaba desbordando. Se dio una cachetada mental, de esa manera, caer en la realidad, debe mantenerse sereno. Alzó la mano para llamar la atención de la chica, ella al verlo le sonrió.

Y de nuevo la flecha perforó el pecho de Hitoshi.


	3. La cita

La caminata que tenían era muy relajante, los distraía ver pequeños grupos de amigos reír como si nada, ajenos al ambiente que una pareja desprendía. Una joven de aspecto dulce con un lindo vestido, aferrándose con ambas manos la correa de su bolso café, mientras es observada por el rabillo del ojo de un joven de aspecto cansado, pero nervioso. Shinsou se rascaba atrás del cuello, tratando de controlarse. Tal vez fue una mala idea en pedirle salir, no debió de abrir la boca, era la primera vez que maldecía su forma de ser. Tiene esa manía de hablar de lo que piensa, sin guardarse nada.

Al mismo tiempo en que Hitoshi se hundía en sus nervios, la joven Midoriya se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él, o peor. Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy ansiosa a causa del constante acoso escolar y rechazo de parte de sus compañeros, y no conoce otro contacto con chicos de su edad que no sea maltrato físico o psicológico, entonces sólo le quedaban los consejos de su mamá.

¿Qué fue lo que le había dicho? Ah, sonreír y ser dulce, estar siempre agradecida, pagar lo que has consumido…sonreír.

Sus labios temblaban, tratando de formar una sonrisa para apaciguar las cosas, al momento de formar una —Hitoshi se había detenido tan rápido que Izuku chocó con el brazo de su compañero— El chico de cabello morado se sobresaltó por el contacto, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue señalar el lugar donde se festejaría la cita, a Izuku le brillaron lo ojos por la emoción.

Ambos jóvenes entraron al lugar con curiosidad, tanto los ojos de Shinsou como los de Izuku se iluminaron al ver el interior del local, asombrados de la decoración de la cafetería, Izuku realmente estaba muy feliz, y por un momento, se sentía relajada a lado de Hitoshi dejando de lado su inseguridad, siendo una chica normal en una cita ordinaria.

Y se convirtió en un momento inolvidable.

Shinsou miró una mesa libre y guío a Izuku hacia el para tomar asiento, Izuku al estar tan distraída en analizar cada detalle de su entorno, no se dio cuenta de que Shinsou la había jalado para sentarse. Hitoshi sólo se limitaba en mirar a la joven que pareciera disfrutar más el lugar, un sudor frío recorrió con la mejilla del chico, preocupado por el futuro de su cita.

¿Fue buena idea haberla traído?

Al poner atención en los gestos de la pequeña, se dio cuenta que fue una buena decisión, estaba aliviado, aunque todavía tiene sus dudas sobre cómo proceder para mantener una conversación con la chica que le gusta, se nota a kilómetros que ama a los héroes, incluso se le podría llamar Otaku. No le molesta en absoluto que lo sea.

Cada vez que la conoce más, su interés crecía.

Izuku no podría estar más agradecida con Hitoshi, estaba en una zona muy cómoda y agradable para ella, incluso había figuras de All Might que no dejaba de mirar con gran emoción como un niño al ver a su ídolo en frente de él. Pensándolo mejor, no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa creció en el rostro de Shinsou, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo observando a la joven de rizos verdes, y realmente poco le importaba, mientras que Izuku no dejaba de hablar sobre las habilidades de cada héroe que se le venía a la cabeza, casi sin respirar. Shinsou apenas pudo seguirle la corriente por la velocidad en la que Izuku hablaba.

Entonces la mesera con una sonrisa nerviosa se acerca a la extraña pareja.

Ahí es dónde Izuku detuvo su discurso con la cara sonrojada, apenada por el numerito que provocó y ser grosera con su acompañante al no dejarlo hablar, estaba siendo egoísta con Shinsou y no era justo, él no se merece eso.

Así que, Izuku se decidió en actual como una chica normal…o al menos lo intentaría. Respiró hondo y exhaló, poniendo su atención a la carta para ordenar algo.

* * *

[…]

—Entonces… ¿Un té helado, una Coca Cola y dos hamburguesas? —Preguntó la mesera.

—Sí

—Volveré con sus órdenes. —Finalizó la mujer con el uniforme para luego retirarse, dejando a solas a la pareja.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas para desviarlas nuevamente, avergonzados del contacto, no querían arruinar la cita pero sólo conseguían balbuceos y momentos bochornosos, sin más que hacer.

¿Qué deberían de hablar?

Luego de que les dieran su orden, de manera inmediata comenzaron a consumirlos, pensando en que, de esa manera podría surgir una idea para que la cita siguiera adelante, olvidando que ellos eran unos marginados de la sociedad.

* * *

[…]

—¡No quiero que regreses al menos que tengas vida social! —Gritó una mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos a su hijo.

—¡Cállate, vieja! ¡Eso yo lo decido! —Respondió el más joven con una vena hinchada en la mejilla.

Sin más opción se fue a caminar por ahí para hacer tiempo y olvidar que tiene un monstruo como madre, pero no lo hace por ella, claro que no, ya de por sí no aguantaba estar en casa.

Vagando por las calles y tomar trenes al azar, se topó con el dúo que siempre lo seguía en el instituto, los ignoro y siguió con su caminata como si nada, topándose con una escena que jamás se le pasaría por la mente: Izuku con vestido y acompañada con un desconocido, parpadeó un par de veces confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

Esto debería ser una broma.

¿Ella en una cita? ¿La chica catalogada como la más fea de toda la escuela? Lo más probable sería que ese sujeto no estuviera estudiando en el mismo colegio, eso es lo más lógico, después de todo ¿Quién en su santo juicio estaría saliendo con una Sin Quirk? No tiene sentido. Su curiosidad le estaba jodiendo, exigiéndole saber más del asunto, entonces empezó a seguirlos. Sacaría provecho de esto, eso es definitivo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, si Izuku arruina la cita, —algo que hará porque es Deku—, él se encargaría de recordárselo por el resto del ciclo escolar.

Esto será divertido.

…

Pasaron minutos y nada, realmente eran unos perdedores de primera. Pero tenía que ser paciente si quería que esto funcionara, no podía intervenir por más que deseaba gritarles lo poco que sabían sobre citas y amor, lo único que conseguiría es que ambos jóvenes se sintieran mal y nada más, no lograría ese objetivo que tanto desea.

Siguió acechando a su presa.

—¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito?

—¡All Might! —Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —Preguntó de nuevo Shinsou.

—Katsudon

Izuku guardó silencio por unos momentos, pensando en algo.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —Preguntó curiosa Izuku.

—Gatos… ¿Y Midoriya-san?

—No puedo elegir ninguno ¡me encantan todos!

El ambiente tomó un aura rosado y cálido, cualquiera podría confundirlo con amor, pero era sólo una semilla que apenas fue incorporado a la tierra, y con el tiempo este germinaría con lentitud y con el cuidado que ambos jóvenes le darían a la relación, se convertirá en un hermoso Fagus, por la gran fortaleza que poseen los dos.

Katsuki no sabía que era testigo de ese acontecimiento.

Todavía los observaba con disimulo, no quería verse tan obvio.

Ese día, Shinsou sabía que su amor e interés hacia Midoriya dominó su corazón, le ardía el pecho y la sangre de su cuerpo decidió subir hasta la cabeza de Shinsou. No podía creer lo que podría causar una cita.

Y Hitoshi no fue el único en pensar de esa manera.

Izuku quería salir corriendo por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, sus piernas no le respondían, y eso estaba bien, siempre quiso tener a alguien con quien salir, nunca pensó que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, ahora podría vivir en paz. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo agradecerle este día a Hitoshi, el alivio abrazó a Izuku, susurrándole que está todo bien y lo seguirá estando si se mantenía fuerte.

Y eso haría.

—Gracias, Hitoshi-kun. —Izuku le mostro una hermosa sonrisa a su compañero.

Shinsou asiente.

Salieron del lugar al acabar de comer y pagar la cuenta, ambos decidieron en caminar un poco, ya que Shinsou conocía muy bien el lugar, no era posible perderse así que anduvieron sin rumbo fijo, divirtiéndose de la tranquilidad, sin saber que eran vigilados por Katsuki.

Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta estaba oscuro y era hora de volver a casa. Shinsou acompañó a la joven lo más cerca de su casa, los dos caminaban a lado del otro y en un momento, sus manos se rozaron, no les importo.

No se apartaron.

Pero debían de despedirse.

Con varias reverencias entre ellos, se dieron un último adiós, tenían que seguir con su rutina, aunque mañana sea Domingo.

La sonrisa no se borraba en el lindo rostro de la chica de rizos verdes, miró el oscuro cielo, había pocas estrellas por la contaminación lumínica, era mejor verlas en la playa, mañana se levantaría muy temprano para correr a la playa y ver el hermoso amanecer, sería una buena manera de iniciar el día, le avisaría a su mamá.

—Oe, Deku. —Una voz que conocía muy bien se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaba, miró por encima de su hombro y ver la figura de Katsuki con el ceño fruncido. —Así que, ya tienes un novio. Pobre diablo, apuesto que no le has dicho sobre tu condición.

Entonces Izuku hizo algo que nunca se imaginó hacer, giró sobre sus talones y se fue a su casa sin dirigirle una palabra, ganándose unas maldiciones de parte de su amigo de la infancia.

Esta sería la última vez, nunca más permitiría ser pisoteada.

* * *

El árbol a que me refiero se llama Fagus crenata, ya que es un árbol que se encuentra en Japón, pensé en que sería bueno incorporarlo en la historia.


	4. Como poner un alto

Izuku miró el edificio donde estudiaba a lado de sus compañeros —los mismos que abusan de ella—, baja la vista y antes de dar el primer paso, dos chicas chocaron sus hombros con los de Midoriya provocando que se tambaleara, por suerte pudo reincorporarse antes de caer de boca contra el pavimento, Izuku limpió su rostro con su manga del uniforme, un ritual para llenarse de valentía y siguió avanzando demostrando su perseverancia.

Un nuevo día está comenzando y tiene que darlo todo.

Entró a su respectivo salón y miró su mesa llena de garabatos hechas por plumones permanentes, será difícil de quitar así que mañana traería productos de limpieza, miró a sus lados para averiguar quién había sido y sólo recibía miradas de asco, escuchando una que otra risita burlona, se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de llorar, tenía que parar antes de darle el gusto a sus enemigos y no lo haría.

Ya no más.

Izuku revisó que no tuviera algo raro su silla ni su mesa, al ver que todo estaba despejado, se sentó y miró debajo de su pupitre y no había nada, Midoriya se aseguró llevarse todos sus libros a casa para que nadie pudiera rayarlos, sólo los traería para las clases que tocaban ese día, además trajo una bolsa de tela con cordón donde guardaría sus zapatos, así nadie se las robaría o les pondría las típicas tachuelas de oficina. El problema sería dejar el salón, porque en un momento tendría que hacerlo y dejaría sus cosas a merced de sus matones, al menos que se lleve consigo sus cosas a todos lados en la escuela, sin embargo, si un docente la ve creería que se estaría saltando las clases y la recriminarían…aunque no sería tan malo, si los maestros se fijaban en ella, habría una posibilidad de que descubrieran quienes la molestan y pondrían un alto, no obstante cabe la probabilidad de que sólo le regañarían, dejando de lado los maltratos que los otros alumnos le daban.

Lo cual hacen, pero tal vez exista un maestro que se apiade de ella, sólo era una pequeña esperanza que no tenía nada de malo en mantener. Aunque sea muy pobre.

Empezaría las clases, sólo deseaba que ninguno de los alumnos de su salón soltará un comentario referente de ella en plena lección.

* * *

—Hola. —Saludó Hitoshi con una pequeña sonrisa a Izuku, ella se sonroja y asiente.

—Shinso-kun, hola ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Respondió el chico de manera seca. —Otro día más, rodeado de idiotas.

Midoriya sonrió de manera forzosa, todavía no estaba acostumbrada al humor de Hitoshi, por lo que se le dificultaba en responder en ciertas situaciones, y estas eran una de ellas. Después de la cita que tuvieron, se han mandado uno que otro mensaje, e Izuku respondía de inmediato, en cambio Shinso se tardaba mucho en contestar, incluso un día entero.

Nunca le recriminaba de eso, debía de darle su espacio.

* * *

—Izuku, ven por favor. —Llamó Inko a su hija, ella de inmediato va para ver, su mamá le da un topper de comida en forma de círculo, la chica lo sostiene sin entender bien la situación, Inko le sonríe para soltarlo. —Ve a la casa de Mitsuki-san, hice budín y me gustaría que se lo dieras.

Izuku sonrío mientras sus labios le temblaban, su día no puede empeorar más ¿verdad?

* * *

—¿Qué? —Respondió la puerta Katsuki, Izuku no pudo sobresaltarse un poco.


	5. Amigos de la infancia

**Capítulo 5: Amigos de la infancia**

Un par de mujeres estaban atrás de sus niños, vigilando que nada les pasara, siendo cuidadosas de no arruinar el ambiente que los pequeños habían creado entre ellos. Un niño de cabello alborotado y rubio, sostenía de la mano a su amiga quien portaba en su rostro pecas, resaltando aún más su belleza infantil. Ambos cantaban alegremente una melodía que su maestra les había enseñado, Katsuki parecía muy entusiasmado ese día ya que pasarían la tarde juntos, jugando en el parque que estaba cerca de sus casas. Mientras que las madres platicaban sobre las posibilidades de que sus hijos se casen y formen una familia, esa idea les encantaba a las dos.

—Lo que me preocupa es como se lo diría, ya me lo estoy imaginando. Él tratando de lanzar la cajita de terciopelo por la ventana más cercana, antes de que Izuku-chan se dé cuenta, y yo como su madre, tendré la obligación de intervenir antes de que Katsuki haga una estupidez. —Explicó Mitsuki seria mientras sostenía su mentón de manera pensativa, provocando un sudor frío y una sonrisa nerviosa en Inko.

—Katsuki-kun es alguien muy directo, así que dudo que haya problema en la propuesta…

—¿Deberíamos arreglar su matrimonio ahora? —Preguntó Mitsuki manteniendo su seriedad. — Yo no tengo problema con eso, y si hablo con mi esposo, de seguro aceptaría.

Inko se puso nerviosa, a este paso, Mitsuki ya estaría planeando la ceremonia.

—C-Creo que sería mejor esperar un poco ¿no crees Mitsuki-san? Digo, hay muchos peces en el océano y si hay ocasiones en los que los amigos de la infancia se casan, pero tal vez aparezca alguien en la vida de nuestros niños…hay que ser abiertas a esas posibilidades. —Explica ella, ganándose la atención de la joven madre.

—Está bien, pero si no aparece ese "alguien" tendremos que casarlos, y si es necesario, a la fuerza. —Explicó Mitsuki.

Los más pequeños eran ajenos a la situación, seguían cantando como si nada hasta llegar al parque, ambos niños emocionados, corrieron mientras reían.

Eran tiempos hermosos, hasta que la sociedad decidió separarlos en etiquetas…E Izuku fue la más afectada en todo esto.

Esos recuerdos sólo harían que ambos estuvieran encadenados, compartiendo ese irritante peso a sus espaldas, haciendo más difícil para ellos seguir adelante.

Si tan sólo hablaran con madurez…

* * *

Izuku tragó saliva, estaba en frente de Katsuki, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a matarla si seguía mirándolo. Izuku cerró los ojos y le mostró una de sus sonrisas cálidas, ignorando sus ganas de echarse a correr.

—Kacchan, vine para dejarle esto a Mitsuki-san. —Dijo ella.

Katsuki gruñó pero aceptó el regalo de la nerd, sostuvo el topper para posteriormente, cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Izuku, ella suspiró. Era mejor así, ser ignorada por las personas era más aceptable para Izuku, que ser acosada incluso fuera de la escuela. Se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, donde estaría más segura ahí, cuando entró, se dio cuenta que una luz parpadeaba en su celular, lo revisó y una sonrisa brotó en los labios de la chica pecosa.

Un mensaje de Shinsou.

Su sonrisa volvió.

* * *

La joven entra al departamento con euforia, enseñándole la conversación a su madre —quien ahora se convirtió en su consejera más confiable si de chicos se trataba—.

—Shinsou me preguntó si podíamos salir el fin de semana—Emocionada, le da el celular a su madre para que leyera el texto, y no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro, a lo que Inko le sonrió, dándole permiso a su niña de salir. En definitiva, aprobaba la nueva amistad de Izuku, por lo que le contó su hija y leyendo lo que ese tal Shinsou le escribía, concluyó que es un buen chico.

Ansiaba el día en que Izuku lo llevará a casa, y así, evaluar mejor al muchacho, sólo para estar seguros, a pesar de no tener un Quirk, para Inko, su niña era muy valiosa y no quería entregársela a cualquiera.

Se disculparía con Mitsuki más tarde.

Izuku estaba sentada en su lugar habitual en el salón, tarareando una canción, revisando sus apuntes para distraerse un rato, había quedado con Shinsou en ir a la playa en la madrugada para ver el amanecer, ya que Izuku le mencionó ese pequeño capricho, y él le dice que sí. Aunque no saben que van hacer después de eso.

—Deku—La voz amenazante de Bakugou sorprendió a Izuku, ella por inercia, voltea para toparse con la mirada hostil de Katsuki, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Si Kacchan?

—No te metas en mi camino—, Fue lo único que dijo para darle la espalda, —Ya deja de insistir de convertirte en un héroe.

Eso fue raro.

El día escolar pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, y después de hablar con Shinsou en el tren, caminó hacia su casa para seguir estudiando a los héroes, no dejaría que Katsuki le diga qué hacer con su vida, ella tiene iniciativa propia, puede decidir cuándo parar y cuando seguir.

Era su vida, y sólo de ella.

Pero la vida le gustaba ponerle las cosas difíciles a las personas con perseverancia, y todo se volvió oscuro, sintiendo algo viscoso encima suyo, impidiéndole respirar, con desesperación, usa sus manos para zafarse de lo que sea que estuviera asfixiándola.

Y cuando pensó que iba a morir en ese lugar, una risa sonó debajo del puente.


	6. ¡All Might está aquí!

**Capítulo 6: ¡All Might está aquí!**

Cuando su consciencia se recuperó totalmente, no podía creer quien estaba con ella ¡El mismísimo All Might! ¡Él la rescato! Y no sólo eso ¡Le dio un autógrafo! En definitiva, se convertirá en una reliquia familiar.

Pero ella no se conformó con eso, no, ella no quería que se fuera aun, deseaba escuchar las palabras que su madre no pudo decirle ese día, y no lo pensó dos veces, y antes de que el héroe número uno se fuera saltando, Izuku se aferró a su pierna con todas sus fuerzas.

Enojado, All Might se detuvo en el tejado de un edificio, Izuku nunca olvidará lo que pasó en esos momentos, y con mucha tristeza escuchaba las palabras de su héroe favorito, luego de hacerlo, bajó para regresar a su casa, pero se percató de un incidente no muy lejos, y por instinto, fue a ver…

Su corazón se detuvo, las lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Kacchan estaba en peligro, por su culpa.

Y otra vez, su cuerpo reaccionó primero y saltó para salvar a su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

Shinsou caminaba aburrido mientras agarraba las bolsas de tela, llenas de los mandados que su madre le pidió hacer, entonces divisó la multitud que se encontraba en la entrada del distrito comercial Tatooin, hubiera seguido su camino sino fuera porque su rabillo del ojo, reconoció los rizos de Midoriya, detuvo su caminata, y lo que vio fue el acto más imprudente, sin olvidar lo estúpido que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Mirar como su amiga, corría hacia una muerte segura.

Sin soltar las bolsas, cruzó la calle con rapidez para detener a su amiga, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo único que pudo hacer es ser un espectador más del montón.

No mentiría si dijera que tenía miedo ser testigo de la muerte de Izuku. Si salía ilesa de la situación, no dudaría en regañarla por su idiotez.

La seguiría a casa para dejarle en claro los peligros de enredarse en ese tipo de situaciones.

—¡Nunca pedí tu ayuda! ¡Y no me ayudaste! Podía hacerlo solo ¡Eres una fracasada sin Don, no me menosprecies! ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Maldita friki! —Gritó Katsuki para luego, irse sin mirar atrás.

E Izuku no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras, por fin, después de tanto tiempo en contradecir a Katsuki, aceptó que su destino era tener una vida normal, y ahora tendría que planear un futuro más realista.

Entonces se escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas que unía a Izuku y Katsuki, después de todo, con algo se tenía que comenzar.

Una mano, tocó su hombro, Izuku miró encima de este, Shinsou estaba detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido, la joven traga saliva, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta en él.

All Might observaba a ambos jóvenes, al menos no se tendría que preocupar por la chica, y con sigilo, se retiró del lugar.

—¡Pudiste haber muerto! —Hitoshi se cruzó los brazos sosteniendo el encargo de su madre, alzando la ceja, miraba de arriba abajo a Midoriya, al parecer se encontraba bien, —Para ser sincero, esperaba más de ti.

Izuku baja la mirada apenada, ya la habían regañado los héroes profesionales, ahora sus amigos también.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—Te acompañaría a casa sino fuera porque tengo cosas que hacer, —Levantó las bolsas enojado, —Así que es todo por hoy, espero que no lo hagas de nuevo.

Izuku asiente con nerviosismo, sintiéndose mal por el sermón de su amigo, ya no lo preocuparía más. Ya dejaría ser algo que no era.

Un héroe.

Pero en realidad si lo era, se convirtió en uno en el momento en que los profesionales no pudieron acercarse al villano, y ella en cambio sí, también fue la motivación que All Might necesitaba para levantarse y seguir peleando a pesar de su condición, sin olvidar que es la única persona que comprendía a Hitoshi.

Ella es un héroe sin traje ni capa.

Pero la sociedad estaba podrida y ciega.

Los hilos del destino de otros personajes se movían y enredaban entre ellas, calculando el momento indicado para que ellos y Midoriya se conocieran.

Al siguiente día, sus compañeros, o mejor dicho, dos de ellos, se acercaron a Katsuki preguntándole sobre el incidente del villano de lodo, y este en respuesta, les grita de no querer hablar sobre eso, claro, en palabras de Bakugou.

Izuku dejó salir un suspiro aliviada, al ver que Katsuki estaba sano y salvo, la tranquilizaba, no le había tomado importancia en su momento, ya que tenía mucho en que pensar.

Como en su futuro, tenía que elegir en dónde estudiar y que carrera escoger, se arrepentía el no haber tenido una segunda opción. No pudo poner atención a la clase, anotaba las profesiones que se le venía a la cabeza, algunas las descartaba, otras las pensaba ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Hablar con un maestro? ¿Pero con quién? ¿Debería consultar con su mamá?

* * *

—Tal vez, deberías tomar el examen de la Yuuei, así quedaras en el Departamento de Estudios Generales, y en ese ciclo escolar, piensas mejor que carrera estudiarás—Izuku abrió la boca ¿cómo no pudo pensarlo antes? tenía sentido, sólo tendría que sobrevivir a la prueba física. Después de acabar, elegiría una universidad y la profesión que quisiera.

Sí, sonaba bien. Ahora tendría que investigar a profundidad en que consiste cada profesión anotada en su libreta, si encontraba algo más, lo tomaría en cuenta.

Los días siguientes, Katsuki dejó de molestarla, apenas si quiera le dirigía la palabra, —tal vez era su modo de agradecerle—, pensó Midoriya. No obstante, las chicas seguían acosándola, y en algunas ocasiones, muy pocas por cierto, cuando Bakugou se encontraba cerca de la escena, caminaba hacia ellas para empujar "disimuladamente" a las chicas que tenían acorralada a Izuku, obligándolas a retroceder, no sin antes insultar al grupo de obstruir el corredor e Izuku aprovechaba para escapar del lugar.

Nunca se imaginó que Katsuki se volviera tan... ¿Amable? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Neutro? ¿Acaso existe una palabra para definir la situación?

Y luego, no vio a Shinsou en el tren, tampoco el día siguiente, ni después de ese. Izuku recibía mensajes de él, disculpándose por no poder hablar con ella, explicándole que estaba ocupado con lo del examen de admisión, el pecho de Izuku le ardía, recordando que Shinsou aspiraba a ser héroe.

Entonces, Izuku le responde dándole ánimos, ella también tenía que esforzarse para siquiera tener una buena nota en el examen teórico. Hallaría la manera de estar en ese instituto.

—Apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día—, Una voz aburrida llamó la atención del chico con ojeras, guardando su celular para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento.

Ya compensará a Izuku de una manera.

Izuku escribió la lista de las profesiones que le parecían muy buenos, a pesar del consejo de su madre, quería adelantarse y tener una meta clara al entrar a la Yuuei, después de analizar las opciones, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al percatarse que le hacían recordar al heroísmo.

—Bombera

—Policía

—Maestra

—Enfermera

—Doctora

Bueno quizás no todos caben en esa categoría.

" _Si quieres ayudar a los demás, también puedes ser policía. Los villanos se suelen burlar de ellos, pero es un buen trabajo. No es malo soñar, pero debes ser realista, jovencita"_ Las palabras de All Might resonaron en su mente, al escucharlos por primera vez, fue como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, ahora que lo piensa con más calma, podría hacer eso, aunque también le gustaba la idea de ser bombera ¿podría ofrecerse de voluntaria en las vacaciones? ¿Qué tal si al entrar a la universidad va a la estación a pedir más información?

Izuku asintió satisfecha, encerrando las primeras opciones de la lista. Ahora estudiaría para el examen de admisión.


End file.
